


Michael makes an entrance

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 'cuz why not, And everyone else who didnt talk, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christine is best wing-woman, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Michael comes home, My friend told me i had to make it happy, One Shot, Starbucks, and that he had to come home with all his limbs, of happiness! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: It all started the day Jeremy was rambling to Christine about Michael. Sure they’d only been dating a year or two, and they were out of high school, but Jeremy ignored what other people thought. He knew he loved Michael and wanted him home again, Dead or Alive at this pointAka; Michael comes home from the army au™Idk if thats a thing or if i came up with it but i needed it in my life





	Michael makes an entrance

**Author's Note:**

> i think it says somewhere in there that jeremy works at starbucks,, if not he does  
> And Michael's PT cruiser is purple, dont fight me on this, its a fact

"So how’s your day?” Christine walked by, holding a tray with out five cups, one from Jenna, Rich, Jake, Brooke and Chloe, setting them down. Brooke thanking her before taking her coffee

Christine walked back, tray under her arm as she walked behind the counter, hearing Jeremy mumble “It’s been fine” he shrugged, not really paying attention to Christine as he punched in orders “Table four is waiting”

“Shoot!” Christine squealed, putting the empty tray down to pick up the full one, walking through the tables, setting everything down for them before rushing back to Jeremy “Alright, It’s almost three, You wanna break?” she smiled, setting the trays down

Jeremy thought about it, Christine hadn’t seen him smile in almost a week now, but now was one of those times. He smiled and looked at her “..Yeah, It’s getting kind of hot in here” He laughed this time, double win for Christine as he took off his star bucks apron ( sorry I’m a white boy ) 

“I’ll meet you outside!” she smiled, walking off with one last tray. Jeremy watched her and shrugged, walking off to open the back door, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and sat on the steps, sighing. Only jumping a little when Christine opened the door, plopping next to him

“So, I noticed you’re smiling more” Christine started. Jeremy’s face went pale a little, his heart slowly beating faster

“I.. guess i have been” he smiled, patting his pocket. “Thanks to many of your notes” he smiled again, this time just a lot wider

She gasped, covering her mouth with spread fingers “You did read them! Im so glad! Do they make things better?! Should i write more- I“

Jeremy cut her off, holding her hands “Calm down, You’re going too fast for me” he laughed “Yes, They’re helping me a lot more, Thank you. So much Chrissy” The notes weren’t much. Just small jokes or silly drawings, sometimes little pieces of encouragement for Jeremy to keep going. Very little about Michael since he… left. Christine still hopes for him to come back, but Jeremy gave up hope. He had a little bit left, not much though

He remembers the time Michael’s jacket stopped smelling like him and he cried. Then the next day it smelled like Michael again, when he told Christine she simply handed him a bottle of cologne explaining it’s the one Michael would use. He was so happy, he hugged her so tight that day and never stopped smiling, but that was back in October for his birthday. The 13th, which he liked because everyone stayed away from him on that day

He still has Michael’s jacket, he doesn’t wear it as often as he used to, everyday, day and night. He’s usually wearing it randomly, some times he’d show up to work in it if he wasn’t ordering or making drinks

Christine’s hand moving to touch Jeremy’s nose mad him look up “Oh- There you are, You zoned out a little” she giggled

He smiled and sighed, looking back at his car. It was the grey one, small and smelled like cherries thanks to the one time Christine spilled a slushy and the smell never left. He actually thanked her later because he liked it, he looked back and shook his head “Sorry I'm.. Im just out of it a lot lately” he mumbled

She frowned, letting go of his other hand to touch his knee “Are you thinking about him more now..?” she whispered, Jeremy’s heart dropping. It’d been almost a full year since Michael had left, and it had torn Jeremy apart.

“No, Not as often” he smiled “I think I’m getting better, I understand that he’s gone, but I’m also getting used to it.. Thats probably bad but- I like it this way. Maybe one day he could come back” he laughed, Christine smiling now

“Thats the spirit.. You wanna go back to working?” she whispered, standing up

“God no” he muttered and stood up, walking with her

“I think you will tomorrow” she smiled, lightly nudging him

_____________________________

“Jeremy” Christine tapped his shoulder, him looking to his left as she appeared on his right, tapping him again “Jerry!” He jumped, looking at her

“Stop scaring me” he mumbled into Michael’s hoodie, burying his face into the collar. He wasn’t ordering today, he was stocking boxes in the back and loading things in from the parking lot

“Im not scaring you, its more of.. surprising you” she smirked

Jeremy instantly stopped, glaring at her “Great, now you’re up to something ridiculous and probably going to kill us all, Tell me about it in a second” he smiled, walking out to the parking lot to put a box down

“Its actually a great idea, thank you very much” she smiled, standing in front of him. In reality she was just blocking a certain purple PT cruiser that was parked next to Jeremy’s car “Hm?” she looked up “I think someone wants you inside” she giggled

Jeremy sighed and put the box down, turning around to look at Rich in the door way, waving him in “Get in here loser, it’s your break” Jeremy sighed as Christine dragged him inside to the usual circle table where everyone sat. Christine on the end, Jenna, Jake, Rich, Brooke and Chloe with a seat with Jeremy. Jeremy stood behind the seat, gripping the back of it 

“Any certain reason you needed me?” He mumbled, eyeing Rich just a little bit, ignoring that Christine was standing up “Christine is up to something and i know it”

Rich smiled and shrugged “No, Just sit down, We just wanted to talk with you while you were on break” he smiled “We’re still friends”

Jeremy smiled, flinching a little as the little bell on the door to the store rang “I know we are” He noticed Rich’s laugh and laughed a little himself “Well i think I’m gonna go back to work now soooo..” Jeremy pointing to his side as he talked

Just as Jeremy turned, he looked to his left. There stood Michael right in front of him. The same dorky glasses, slim army uniform he’d left in with a horrible undercut that’d grown out. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying before Michael reached out to touch his cheek “Don’t cry, baby” He whispered, Jeremy’s entire body starting to shake

“Michael!!” he screeched, his voice cracking and unsteady, jumping to entangle his arms around his neck and cling to Michael, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his face buried itself into Michael’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Michael nearly fell over at his jump, smiling at his gesture

Michael laughed a little, his moving chest making Jeremy’s heart flutter. He hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back with one hand, the other tangling itself into Jeremy’s hair “Shhh, It’s okay” he smiled. He knew he couldn’t stop Jeremy’s uncontrollable sobbing, He just hugged him. Hugged him and would never let go this time “Im here now”

Jeremy could feel his face getting hotter, moving to his chest and stomach as he cried. It’d been too long since he’d felt Michael, felt his arms around him or even talked to Michael “I-i-“ he tried, it ending up into more crying. Michael lightly rocked him back in forth, staring down at Christine who was filming and shook his head

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.. I owe you enough” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s temple before resting his head next to Jeremy’s “I lov-“

“I love you more, y-you idiot” Jeremy mumbled,rubbing his eyes as he leaned up to look at Michael “I-I missed you so much” he whispered, smiling trough the tears that formed “Fuck-“ he muttered, rubbing his eyes

“It’s okay to cry Jer” he smiled, taking one hand away to put it on Jeremy’s cheek “Im back and here to stay” he smiled, Jeremy’s tears running right over his knuckles, his shoulder hunching up as if he’d just been beaten “Im not leaving you” he reassured, Jeremy re-burying his face into Michael’s shoulder as he lightly laughed

“Are you ever going to stop crying over me?” Michael whispered, kissing his ear as he shivered

“N-Never” he smiled, leaning up this time to slowly cup Michael’s cheeks in his shaky hands “It’s just.. You’re actually here” his voice hitched, trying to not cry again “I just.. missed so much” he kept admitting, slowly closing the gap between their lips, Jeremy still shaking as Michael closed his eyes

He slowly parted, resting his hand on the back of Jeremy’s neck “I know.. I missed you too” he smiled widely, pulling Jeremy closer “I promise i won’t leave this time”

**Author's Note:**

> Its kind of a one shot and i got kind of un-motivated after this so yeah here uh,,, idfk


End file.
